The present invention relates to an electrochemical energy store and to a method for manufacturing same. The present invention relates, in particular, to an electrochemical energy store such as, for example, a lithium-ion battery having improved insulation of the cell housing.
Electrochemical energy stores such as, for example, lithium-ion batteries are widespread in many daily applications. They are used, for example, in computers such as, for example, laptops, mobile phones, music playback devices, smart phones and in other applications such as, for example, in wind power plants. Batteries of this type also provide advantages for the electrification of vehicles, such as for instance motor vehicles, for example HEV, PHEV, EV, micro-hybrids, in which many advances are being made at the moment.
Document US 2003/0228515 A1 discloses an electrochemical element which comprises a stack made of two or more cells which are arranged in a housing made of sheet metal. The inside of the sheet metal is coated with an insulating material.
Document KR 2012-0060315 also discloses a secondary battery. Such a battery comprises a battery housing having a resin layer and a metal layer.
Document KR 2009-0010410 also discloses a housing for a secondary battery, wherein a polymer film is arranged between the inside of the housing and the outside of an electrode arrangement.